Presently, storage containers are known that are designed to allow a series of hanging file folders to be supported along a file support edge within a container body, such as a file box or a file drawer. The storage container may or may not include a lid to enclose the container to prevent dirt, debris and moisture from entering into the storage container and damaging the material within the file folders. Some storage containers may also include file dividers supported on the file support edge that label sections of the storage container and help create file compartments for the hanging file folders.
In the normal use of storage containers having file folders, problems may occur in the manipulation of the file folders within the storage body which cause the file divider to tip and disengage from the file support edge. Therefore, a need exists for a file organizer provided with a file divider that can be freely positioned in a stable manner along with the file folders within the storage container to define compartments for the file folders.